massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Abelisaurus
Abelisaurus 142 million years ago in the evolutionary cluster, on a planet in the cretaceous system, which mimics earth’s early, middle and late Cretaceous Period, evolution created one of many dinosaur killers. the Abelisaurus were the first species to encounter the Aldeans. After being wiped out by the Reapers, the B'ommorr monks preserved two specimens and enough DNA to rebuild the Abelisaurus species 70 times over. they were resurrected by the asari Biology scientifically, Abelisaurus were classed as abelisaurid. they were somewhat bipedal predators who would ambush prey to take it by surprise. they bred fast meaning they would relie on other predators to keep their numbers in check. As with all Predators of the Evolutionary cluster, the Abelisaurus could survive on Levo-amino and Dextro Amino Acid based worlds because the Abelisaurus home world had both and they entered a Blood rage when they are in a hunt or they smell blood, so the result is that they turn into a wild animal until they found something to consume. History and Culture Culture Abelisaurus were pack hunters, working and living in groups and ultimately, all packs united into one Pack on each continent, all others were absorbed into the dominate pack. the other races were categorized into either Prey or Predator categories of The Abelisaurus regime Abelisaurus was a bipedal, carnivorous, ambush predator that was also technologically advanced which had colonies not only in the cretaceous system but in Cambrian system, Ordovician system, Silurian system, Devonian system, carboniferous system, Permian system, Triassic system, Jurassic system, Eocene system, Paleocene system, Oligocene system, Miocene system, Pliocene system and Pleistocene system. They hunted alone for small prey but hunted in packs to tackle large prey like sauropods, certopsians, stegosaurs, hadrosaurs, iuganadonts and ankylosaurs. History Over 142 million years ago, Aldean explorers opened a Mass relay leading to the Abelisaurus home system and the Aldean explorers discovered the Abelisaurus and acted as new underlings to honour the Abelisaurus Pack Leaders. The Abelisaurus were interested in these new underlings and allowed them to uplift the Abelisaurus. Over half a century, the Aldeans uplifted the Abelisaurus and became a technological society. They colonized their home system and colonized the Evolutionary cluster. The Aldeans accidentally dropped the Underling act and provoked an Abelisaurus pack Leader and accidentally started The Aldean-Abelisaurus Wars. The Aldean-Abelisaurus War the Aldeans waged a 20 year war with the Abelisaurus until they made peace and the Abelisaurus treated the Aldeans as Equals and allies, not as food and underlings. The Reapers When the outposts and helium-3 and Eezo mining stations in the Cambrian system fell, the Abelisaurus knew nothing about their enemy, except they wanted to enrage the Abelisaurus. the Reapers and the Aldectors hunted the Abelisaurus down World by World, system by system. they were either turned into husks or became the building materials for a Abelisaurus-Reaper. Preservation and resurrection The B'ommrr monks preserved a brreding pair of Abelisaurus and enough DNA to clone billions of Abelisaurs,as the Monks had been doing with sentinet species for millions of years. withn 236 years of settling on Yui, the Asari discover the B'ommrr space station and revive the breeding pair of Abelisaurus, within 20 years, the Abelisaurus had built a clone-base society and with the record on their people in the database, the Abelisaurus return home, owning their existence to the Asari and the B'ommrr monks. They were later assimilated into the Parnack Regime, after a short but bloody war that lasted a year. the Abelisaurus were one of the races who helped in the Phase Gate project. ~~the great intelligence~~ Category:Extinct species Category:Sentient Species Category:Species Category:Crucible Era Races